


Thundercats Are Go!

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought eating the last of Dean's pie would lead to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dammit! Who ate the last of the pie?”

The frustrated growl eminating from the kitchen caused you to pause, fork dangling tantilisingly close to your mouth. You look down at the pie tray resting on your belly and are not at all surprised to discover that, bar a small sliver, it was empty.

_Oops._

Sam, who was stationed one sofa over from the one you were currently lying across, chuckled as Dean stomped into the living room, lips pursed into the most adorable pout as he spotted that you were the pudding thief. You smile, extending the fork out to him.

“Want some?”

Sticking out his bottom lip like a sulking child, he nodded. Then he bounded over to you before you could change your mind, where you let him swipe the tin from its perch with a kiss – one for you, and one for the bump. _Man, if our daughter ends up anything like her father, then we are doomed to give in to everything she’ll ever want!_

“She’s carrying your child, Dean, least you could do is let her finish the pie” Sam smiled over at the two of you, the latest in a long line of pregnancy books resting on his knees. You remembered how scared you were about telling him he was gonna be an uncle – after everything he’d been through with the trials, with remembering his time in Hell, the last thing you wanted to do was upset him by reminding him that he would never have this with the woman he’d wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he’d taken it all in his gigantic stride, diving head first into more baby books and pregnancy research than you and Dean put together, worrying about folic acid intake and arguing with his brother about what music to play to Bump whilst she was developing – the ‘AC/DC vs Beethoven’ saga was a particular favourite of yours. 

_Jess would have been the luckiest woman alive_ you smiled sadly to yourself, as tears threatened to trickle down your face. _Damn hormones!_

Wiping your eyes before anyone saw, you attempted to sit upright to help the pie digest; previous experience had taught you that remaining horizontal was likely to lead to epic heartburn, and at nearly eight months gone life was already uncomfortable as it was. However, the movement just led to a shooting pain flashing across your abdomen.

“(Y/N), you ok?” Dean asked, as you kneaded your belly to ease the pain. He was suddenly on edge, like when he suspected a demon lurking in the shadows on a hunt. Funny how the skills seemed to be transferable.

“Yeah, I’m good. Think that last bit of pie was a bad idea though!” You smiled at him and Sam, trying to sooth the lines of worry etched into their faces. Raising your arms, you made grabby motions in the older Winchester’s direction. “Help a girl up?”

He manages to pull you to your feet with more ease than should have been possible. _Who’d have thought all those years lugging equipment and digging up bodies would have come in handy for this?_ Rewarding his efforts with a kiss and a nose boop, you make the long waddle towards the nearest toilet.

“Shout if you get stuck!”

Turning to flip off which ever Winchester that comment came from – that was one time! – you accidently barrel into poor Cas, knocking him back through the doorway he’d been trying to walk through. He disappeared from sight with a small “eep!” before returning a slight more dishevelled than before, face pale and eyes comically wide with shock and surprise. Hand over your mouth to try and hold in the laughter threatening to burst out, you manage to choke out an apology.

“Oh my god, Cas, buddy, are you ok?”

“I’m quite alright (y/n), just... adjusting to the sensation.” His baby blues shrank back to a more regular size as they focused on you. “Being knocked over is a relatively new concept for me” You squeeze his shoulders in sympathy as you re-adjust his hoodie. “But that is not of import. Are you... ok? Did I hurt the baby?”

You wince slightly as Bump protested against the sudden disturbance; slowly massaging your swollen belly to try and placate her “I’m fine Cas, really. Little one’s fine too. She’s just like her father, gets grouchy when she’s woken up”

“Says the woman who once threw a wrench at me cos I tried to wake her”

“I’d had three hours sleep after a four day hunt, and you did it by pouring water on my face. What did you expect?”

Cas, in the meantime, had bent down till he was head height with Bump, staring intently at the spot where she currently resided. Despite no longer having his angel powers, you often wondered if Cas had managed to retain some of the old angelic intuition. Or possibly the mind reading powers.

“Please accept my apologies, child of Dean and (y/n), I did not mean to disturb your slumber.”

You giggle, both touched and tickled by the sincerity of his apology.

“Is he seriously trying to talk directly to the baby right now?” Dean was peering over the top of the sofa you’d just vacated, eyebrows raised and a lopsided smirk playing across his lips. Coming to Cas’s defense, you retort “Dean, if you can give her a 20 minute lecture on why the iPod will never replace the cassette tape as a form for listening to music on, then Cas can do this.”

“Dude!” the younger Winchester cried “At some point you have to join the 21st century!”

Leaving the brothers to fight amongst themselves, you turn your attention back to Cas. For some reason his intent had drifted from your navel to the floor. Following suit, you peer as far over Bump as you could manage. At your feet was a small, cloudy puddle of liquid. Not too dissimilar, you reckoned, from the water that was gently trickling down the inside of your legs.

_Oh shit!_

You gasp out in shock and surprise as another shooting pain streaks across your swollen abdomen. _Ok, maybe it wasn’t the pie after all._ Gripping Cas’s shoulder for support, you cry out.

“Errr, guys? Thundercats are go!”

Silence descended over the bunker. For a second, all three of your boys were adorned with the same facial expression – wide eyes, gaping mouths, blinking in disbelief, like goldfish dropped into brand new waters. It would have been cute, almost Instagram-worthy, if you weren’t previously engaged with a more pressing matter. They stayed rooted to their individual spots until another contraction made you cry out again, snapping them into action. 

Sam set his jaw firmly back into place, pure determination pouring off him waves as he took charge of the situation. Good job too, as Dean had blanched, face paling so much you could count the freckles on his cheeks from across the room. And Cas... well, Cas looked terrified. But he was letting you use his shoulder as your own personal stress relief ball, so that was something. 

“Ok, here’s the plan” Sam barked “Cas, keep (y/n) calm, see if you can time how long it is between contractions. (Y/N), keep doing what you’re doing. Remember to breathe, ok?” God bless Sam Winchester and all that research. Nodding in response, you try to recall what that Lamaze teacher taught you in class whilst Cas began counting Mississippi’s between pain-stricken winces. You really hoped his newly human bones would hold out against your vice-like grip till you got to the hospital, cos until then, his feathery butt wasn’t going anywhere.

“And Dean.... Dean!” Sam clapped his brother on the shoulders, making him jump out of his skin. Leaning in close to hold his gaze, he calmly instructed his big brother “Go to the bathroom and grab some towels. Then, go get the Impala and drive it up to the door. Got it?” Dean stared silently up at him; for a brief moment, you could have sworn he was the child he never got to be, small and scared of what was coming, desperately needing his Dad to tell him it was all going to be ok. Then he pulled himself upright, holding himself firm and ready for whatever the world would throw at him, and nodded.

A grin broke out across Sam’s face. “And smile! Your gonna be a Dad!”


	2. Chapter 2

"Deep breaths, and pant through the pain" the nurse calmly instructed for the hundredth time. You gripped at the thin hospital bed sheets and half grunted, half yelled your way through the latest set of contractions, Dean right beside you whispering encouragements in your ear, trying not to yell himself as you crushed the life out of his hand.

As the pain began to subside, you fell back into the comfort of the pillows propped up behind you. The midwife's head appeared from behind your legs, covering your lower half just as Sam came back into the room. 

"Come on, when can I start pushing?"

"Not quite yet, hon, you're still only 5cm dilated"

"FIVE!" anger burst forth from you like a raging torrent. Dean may have had to restrain you a little. The midwife, to her credit, took it all in her stride.

"We've been at this for over twelve hours, how in the hell can I only be at five?!"

"Some labours take longer than others" she placated. "Little one obviously likes the home you made for her too much to come out..."

"IF SHE LIKES IT SO MUCH THEN WHY IS SHE THREE WEEKS EARLY?!" You scream in response. You don't care that you're being unreasonable about this; you hurt all over and are tired as hell. Dean's trying to calm you down whilst Sam wiped the sweat from your brow with a cool washcloth.

"Five cm is enough, right?" You ask the nurse hopefully, if a little desperately. 

"It's, what, this much?" Holding your hands out, you space them apart to what your brain thinks 5cm looks like. Even in your frazzled state you know you're slightly off, but not much, surely.

"Umm, actually..." Sam starts hesitantly, unsure as to whether he should sell it to you straight or not. You could tell Dean was silently shaking his head at his little brother behind your back. _If he fucking dares..._

"It's more like... this much" He pushes one of your hands closer to the other. Much closer. _Oh, he dared all right!_ At least he had the audacity to look scared as you threw him the deadliest death-stare you could muster.

"Dean, honey, please hold your brother down while I send him back to hell myself!" 

Luckily for him, Dean managed to hold you back before you could lunge at Sam's retreating back. The nurse chuckled to herself before taking her leave; clearly, she had seen it all before.

"I'll be back to see how you're progressing in a bit. Can I leave her in your capable hands, Mr Winchester?"

Dean saluted, a smile tugging at the one corner of his mouth. As the door closed on the two of you, you thumped your head back onto the pillows with a frustrated 'humph'. He started caressing your knuckles with his thumb, trying to sooth the waves of annoyance rolling off you. You could feel his beautiful eyes raking over your face, trying to convey how proud of you he was, how beautiful you were - filthy lies, you could tell you looked like shit at the moment – and a thousand other messages that only those dazzling orbs could convey, had been conveying for the past twelve hours...

And all you wanted him to do right now was kill the damn clock that wouldn't stop ticking.

Sighing heavily, you tried to dispel the crankiness that was radiating through your body. God you were uncomfortable; you'd been uncomfortable before - hunting often resulted in hunkering down behind things for hours, even days at a time - but there was just no let up with this! _Just whose idea was it to get me pregnant, anyway?_

Wiggling restlessly in the vain attempt to find a more comfy position, you turned to face Dean, who had dutifully sat by your bedside since the second they placed you here. A mixture of adoration and concern filled his face - impending fatherhood verses wishing he could take all the pain away from you. That look alone, for the moment, melted away your anger. Or at least enough that you could smile weakly at him, without it resembling too much of a grimace. You could feel the stubble grazing your palm as you cupped his cheek, trying to ease the worry off his face.

"I’m sorry babe...”

“There’s no need to apologise, (Y/N). Sam kinda had it coming there” Smiling gently, he lent into your hand as you began to card through his sandy hair.

"How's Cas doing?"

"He'll live - the doctors managed to reset the bones that got dislocated. Cast should be off in a few weeks."

Wincing, your mind drifted back to the car ride over; Cas had been in the backseat with you whilst Dean drove like a manic to get you here - therefore, he'd inadvertently become your stress release ball during every painful contraction. _Thought I heard some popping noises... Why didn't he say anything?_

Your face must have had guilt written all over it, judging by how quickly he leapt in to try and mollify you.

"Hey, hey, none of that now! I promise you, he's ok, and he’ll be down in a bit to show you himself" Those big, gentle hands carefully cradled your cheeks so you'd look him in the eye, willing you to believe him.

"So let's just concentrate on you right now, ok? And get Bump out here safe and sound."  
You nodded. Just in time for your belly to start constricting into the tightest ball possible. _Someone’s ears must’ve been burning._ Hissing through the pain as Dean reached for your hand, ready to start this fucking process all over again, you suddenly remembered something.

"Dean, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't make that clock stop ticking, Cas is gonna have a new roommate up in Orthopaedics!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the gap between chapter uploads my darlings! Occasionally, life just gets in the way... but fingers crossed the next chapter will be up a hell of a lot quicker than this one was! Thank you for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a follow up chapter roughed out, but I also kind of liked this as a one shot. Depending on how it's received, there may be extra content added. If not, then, enjoy!


End file.
